


A box of...what?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey falls victim to his phone's autocorrect function, Texting, car mechanic!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mick<br/>[20:34] And, did your boss give you anything for xmas?</p><p>From Mick<br/>[20:53] Ya, a box of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A box of...what?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one but I'm posting it anyways. I just wanted to write something for the whole autocorrect project again but it's obviously not possible to force ideas because it ends up being short and not very funny. Sorry D:

Ian just got home from another shift in the Kash & Grab, flopped down on his bed and pulled the phone from his pocket to send a message to his not-boyfriend (it was fucking ridiculous that Mickey still denied the fact that they were in a relationship – they were exclusive for months already, what about that sounded like ‘casual sex’??) who should be about done with his own shift at the garage by now. It was still a little weird that Mickey Milkovich actually had a proper, honest job these days but Ian was damn relieved about this turn because he wasn’t too keen on more visits in juvie. He preferred having the thug around and being able to touch him, not just watch him trough a thick window and only talking to him over a phone.

To Mick

[20:34] And, did your boss give you anything for xmas?

From Mick

[20:53] Ya, a box of children.

Ian stared at the screen for a good five minutes when this message arrived and had a hard time holding back the laughter bubbling up in his chest when three more messages followed, hastily correcting the typo.

From Mick

[20:54] *chickens

[20:54] *CHOCOLATES

[20:55] Holy shit

Okay, now the redhead certainly wasn’t able to keep himself from laughing out loud anymore. He inevitably had the image of Mickey in his head, in front of him a cardboard box with either babies or several clucking chickens inside.

From Mick

[21:06] You’re laughing your ass off rn, right?

To Mick

[21:08] Would you believe me if I said no?

From Mick

[21:11] Asshole!

Ian chuckled again - of course Mickey saw right through him. The redhead could picture his lover scowling at his phone in fake-indignation right at this very moment for laughing at the several wrong corrections his cell phone made. Stuff like this happened to them on a pretty regular basis because they had started texting quite often lately and while Ian found it to be amusing – no matter whose phone fucked up -, Mickey tended to get a little frustrated. The redhead had considered telling the thug that you could deactivate the spell-check function but where would be the fun in that? The brunette would figure it out on his own sooner or later so Ian wanted to enjoy the fun as long as it lasted.

From Mick

[21:16] Still laughing? I hate you!

To Mick

[21:17] I’m not (anymore) and I think we both know you really don’t hate me :)

From Mick

[21:19] Fuck you!

To Mick

[19:22] I’d rather fuck you ;P

From Mick

[19:27] Then you might wanna get over here, firecrotch.

To Mick

[19:27] As long as you put the children and chickens in a different room…

From Mick

[19:29] Changed my mind. Stay away.

To Mick

[19:31] What? No!!

[19:32] DON’T YOU DARE START WITHOUT ME!


End file.
